Matrimonial Madness
by eviltrinity
Summary: He wondered if her lips would taste like the Piña Colada she had been sipping on and there was only one way to find out. Weddings were the best way to meet new people. NALU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This is Mslead talking. You guys haven't seen anything from me yet, but this is a side collab I did with Snogfairy for Nalu day. We were a couple of days late because I had part one and I couldn't get it done in time. This is based off some rather interesting events that happened to us... See if you can guess what's real and what's fictional!

* * *

Weddings were disasters from start to finish. The planning and preparation of that single event were liable to turn even the most rational of human beings into a raging bridezilla within the span of a breath. It was the only event where it was socially acceptable to completely lose all sense of decorum. In fact, in all of Lucy's time alive, so far she had been a part of two weddings.

Both ended in a spectacular display of fire.

Lucy stared at her reflection in the mirror, her body sagging over the vanity at the reception hall. She was absolutely exhausted, heavy bags under her eyes. To say she looked like hell warmed over would be a kindness. She had been sprinting to the finish line of this wedding since the beginning of the week.

Being the Maid of Honor was both an incredible opportunity to support her friend and an excuse to want to throttle her all at the same time. Lucy's patience had been strained to its limits in the last month as Levy would call her in the middle of the night, her voice hysterical as she asked Lucy whether Baby's Breath would really match with light pink ribbons or not.

Levy was a reasonable woman 365 days out of the year.

Except on her wedding.

Apparently at which point, she lost her mind.

It was so bad, Lucy found Gajeel hiding from his fiance underneath the gazebo.

Finally it was the morning of the wedding, and Lucy had been up since three in the morning with their burly wedding planner, Lily. He was a tall, broad man with a shaved head and scar over his eye. If Lucy didn't know any better, she would have thought he was utterly terrifying. Lily was burly, looking like he was better suited to throwing drunks out at a club instead of delicately arranging floral centerpieces. Still, he did great work and Lucy was glad he was there.

In all honesty, Lucy was nervous. Gajeel and Levy were the only two she knew in this entire wedding party. There was nothing in the way of rehearsal for the actual even, both bride and groom preferring to wing it. So Lucy wasn't sure what kind of individuals were going to show up.

Dabbing foundation under her eyes to hide the heavy bags, Lucy did herself up as well as she could before she ran to the bridal chambers to help the other bridesmaids stuff Levy into her gown. Lucy didn't know any of the other girls Levy had picked, but they seemed nice enough.

There were three other girls gathered for the task to transform Levy into a Queen for the day. Juvia, who was weaving sea water pearls into Levy's blue hair; Cana, who was doing a good job of keeping Levy with a steady supply of calming wine; and Erza, who had taken it upon herself to dive under Levy's layers of satin and tulle to slide the garter around her leg.

They were all interesting characters, and Lucy felt a little out of sorts that she didn't know any of them. All of them seemed to know one another from one crazy event or the other. Lucy thought she caught whispers of the great 'Easter Egg incident' of 2008 in which none of them were legally allowed within a five mile radius of the plastic eggs.

Especially Erza,

Which left Lucy the task of applying makeup to Levy's face. Nerves shone on her face, accompanied by an excited flush that stained her cheeks a pretty shade of rose.

"You ready?" Lucy asked her friend, a surprising amount of emotional pride rising in her chest.

Levy's eyes shone with excitement, tears stinging at her eyes as she tried hard not to cry. In just a matter of moments, she was going to be married. No amount of mascara and eyeliner could survive the torrent of tears that would occur once Levy got started.

"I'm so ready Lu!" She tipped her head back and fanned at her face, trying to dry the tears before they spilled and ruined her perfect make up.

She breathed out a huff and straightened her shoulders. At once her bridesmaids came to her sides and shepherded her out. A veil was dropped over Levy's hair, and Lucy took up the rear, collecting her train to prevent it from getting dirty.

It was time for a wedding.

* * *

After the vows were spoken and rings were exchanged, they filed back into the hall where they had gotten ready. There, the candles on the tables were lit and flower petals laid across the floor. Each one no doubt was carefully arranged with delicate care by Lily.

Lucy was grateful the ceremony was over. There hadn't been a dry eye at the altar, even Gajeel who was normally stone faced, started to sniffle.

There had been a few touch and go moments with the flower girl throwing a whole sunflower at the ringbearer, and the odd arguments from family members in the wedding. But, the largest had been Gajeel's missing Best Man.

Five minutes to the ceremony, the pink haired man who had been assigned to escort Lucy down the aisle arrived. He was waving a white candle around over his head and looked out of breath as he ran up. It was the same candle Lucy was guarding, hers immaculate in its care and perfection, while his was…

Well…

It was in one piece, at least there was that.

But at least it looked like he had gone through hell and high water to get the candle. His collar was unbuttoned and the bowtie he had looped around his neck hung crooked. A tweed Caddy hat was crammed over his wild hair, the same as all the groomsmen wore, suspenders stretched from his waist over broad shoulders.

"I got the unity thing!" He had shouted boisterously, "It's only a _little_ melted because I left it in the car!"

He was immediately attacked by the rest of the anxious wedding party who had been waiting for him to show up. His limbs were flailing as Erza got him in a headlock so her partner, Jellal, could tighten his bowtie.

The man was undoubtedly attractive, and if it weren't for his dopey whining, Lucy would have been enraptured by his dark eyes. They were slanted and sharp, accompanying perfectly with the mischievous grin that seemed right at home on his face. Once he was released and his whining subsided, his eyes met hers.

As far as introductions went, they didn't have much time to speak to one another before they were taking their places at the pavilion.

"You must be Levy's best friend, Lucy," He whispered as the first strings of orchestral music began to ring out, warbling through the open air, "I'm Natsu, Gajeel's cousin."

Lucy didn't have much time but to nod at him, as he gave her the most charming smile she had ever seen in her life and extended his elbow out to her. A blushed worked over her cheeks and she hesitantly set her hand in the crook of his arm.

She could feel the bulge of a strong bicep pressing into her hand. It made her mind stop functioning for a second as a few unbidden thoughts distracted her from her sacred task of walking down a set of stairs in heels. Luckily his arm provided steady support as he guided her down, a happy grin sent her way. It was one she couldn't help but mirror.

And now, in the full swing of the party with the newly wedded couple, Lucy couldn't help but keep laughing.

Not once did her smile disappear, even as she blinked, misty eyed through the ceremony until they made it back to the reception hall.

It was by far the most fun she had ever had at a wedding. There was wild dancing with strangers and Lucy spun from person to person until she ended up with Levy, their arms tangling together in a hug. This was something out of a storybook, and Lucy thought this wedding was absolutely perfect they way it was.

Even though she didn't know anyone, Lucy found they were all very welcoming. Never did she feel like she was on the outside looking in. It was something Lucy had been afraid about, but she laughed with her fellow bridesmaids, congratulated Levy, and helped her conspire to smash cake in Gajeel's face when the time came.

As it turned out, Levy had missed completely because she was too short, and opted instead to smash the whole plate into his stunned chin instead.

That had inspired the wild game of chase that Lucy was currently involved in. She hiked her dress up as she ran, ignoring the ache from her protesting feet. Heels were not shoes any human was meant to run in.

Somehow unscathed from the cake war, she hid in a darkened corner to try and prolong her fate.

That was until a wicked figure emerged from behind the gifts, an evil grin stretching his lips over sharp fangs.

"Hey it's Lucy," Natsu purred, holding up two slices of cake in each hand. Lucy squeaked in terror at the sight of the demon standing in front of her in a tweed hat smeared with frosting and suspenders, "Imagine running into you here!"

His smile was wide and inviting, despite his baked weapons held high in his hands. This adorable man was about to cover her in cake.

This was one of Lucy's favorite dresses.

She was not going down without a fight.

"You'll never take me alive Natsu!" Lucy grinned at him, her eyes flashing with warning. He had the grace to look a little confused before she ripped off her heels tucked them under one arm and made a break for it.

"Wha- hey! No fair!" He laughed and chased after her.

She managed to steal herself a slice of cake just as Natsu caught up to her and swiped a frosting covered finger across her cheek. Lucy gasped, a little surprised by how minor of an attack it had been and repeated the action to him.

Natsu clutched a hand to his chest and gasped as if mortally wounded.

And then a slice of cake narrowly avoided striking Natsu squarely in the side of the head. It smashed against the wall and slid down, leaving a white trail of icing behind it, almost like some sort of gruesome offering to the wedding gods.

Natsu spluttered his indignation and whipped around, his plate raising with the promise of frosty vengeance when Lucy dragged him backwards by a suspender to avoid a new hail of cake being thrown their way. She thought she saw Lily frantically trying to reign in the chaos around him, but dismissed it as soon as she realized Natsu was about to go charging back into the fray.

This time she didn't waste time hauling him out of the way of cake-hell, dragging him out of the reception hall entirely and out into the back patio.

Like the interior, it was decorated with flower petals, a nice place to get away from the chest pounding music inside the party. This place was quiet and dark.

Lucy would even go so far as to say it was intimate.

Oh gods. Why had she dragged him out here again?

It was a dark little spot, illuminated only by the fairy lights that strung overhead. A cloud of soft light floated around them, and Lucy felt like crawling into a corner to die of embarrassment. Would he think she dragged her out of the hall for a romantic liaison between them? Or worse…

Her imagination ran away from her, thinking of one disastrous response from him to the next.

Sure, Natsu was attractive, but aside from chasing one another like four year olds, Lucy hadn't had an actual conversation with him…!

The Maid of Honor and the Best Man.

How cliche could she get?

Thankfully her stuttering thoughts were ground to a halt when a plate of cake was brought up under her nose. Buttercream frosting and a tiny pink rose decorated the slice, both tempting and innocent looking.

Natsu gave her a wide grin and withdrew a single fork from where he had speared his second slice. He cocked his head and took a large bite out of his cake, "This is a great place to finally get those annoying jerks out of the way." He huffed and walked down the steps, heading into the lit up gazebo.

"I never thought I was going to get to eat this cake," Natsu complained as he flopped down on a stone step. He was seemingly clueless to the romantic atmosphere around them, but oddly enough it relaxed Lucy.

Slowly, she made her way next to him and he passed the fork over to her.

"Hope you don't mind germs," Natsu's grin seemed ever growing, and once again Lucy felt her smile spread in response.

"I don't," She smiled, taking a smaller, much more subdued piece than Natsu's hearty chunk. She took a tiny bite and decided to remind him of his battle cries with fistfuls of delicious baked goods, "Lets not forget, you were participating in that cake war with a vengeance."

"Was I?" Natsu asked innocently, seemingly having forgotten his involvement with it already. He gladly accepted the fork Lucy passed back to him, spearing another poor chunk of cake, smeared with what had once been delicate edible pearls and roses. He crunched them loudly, unaware of the noise he was making with his dining habits.

It was a little gross, but Lucy found she didn't really mind. Natsu ate like a child, all enthusiasm, with flecks of frosting coating the corners of his mouth and lips. His tongue darted out to clean it as he went, making it both somehow adorable and attractive. Upon until he started cramming cake in his piehole again.

This man was a strange one.

But Lucy liked him.

Together they sat out there, just talking to one another, long after their cake was gone. She discovered Natsu had a bit of a hard time holding down a job. He had been everything from a used car salesman, a lifeguard for a yacht, a waiter, and a postal worker. Right now he was a Garbage man, but it looked as if he was going to be quitting that job soon too.

Lucy thought it was very strange he had such problems at work, until Natsu admitted he had a crippling sense of motion sickness that made most of the jobs listed nearly impossible for him to complete. Currently he was stuck puking his guts into people's trash cans between houses.

Lucy tried hard not to think about the odd time she thought her garbage can smelled strongly of vomit.

When she asked about the waitering job, Natsu sheepishly admitted he couldn't help but swipe bites of food off other people's plates.

Which explained why Lucy's cake had disappeared so fast.

She discovered a little more about him. Such as, he was roommates with Gray, but often got sexiled because Juvia would stay the night. Natsu was blessed with the unfortunate ability of uncanny hearing, which did nothing to benefit him when his roommate was spending quality time with his girlfriend.

Adopted at a young age by a kind man named Igneel, Natsu had grown up with his cousins: Gajeel and Wendy. The latter of which had to gently guide Asuka, the flower girl, down the aisle. And get her to stop throwing whole sunflowers at Romeo.

They laughed together about odd jokes and weird stories. Lucy even got the down and dirty on the Easter Egg Incident.

It was terrifying.

So time slowly ticked away between them while Natsu regaled Lucy with stories about all the friends they shared. He talked for a while, until he seemed to realize he was dominating the conversation. Lucy didn't mind, she found his life so much more interesting than hers and found herself wishing for a slice of the fairy tales he spun. That's why when he turned towards her, Lucy was surprised.

"What about you?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Hesitant at first, and not knowing how much to reveal about herself, Lucy relaxed under the force of that frustratingly charming smile. How often did Natsu get his way because of that innocent grin of his? Lucy was willing to bet more times than should have been legal.

So she told him all he wanted to hear. She talked about how she came from wealthy parents who were no longer with her, and she attended private schools all throughout her life, until she went to University. It was there she met Levy.

Lucy also shared what she did for a living. That she was an advice columnist at a newspaper. When her childhood dream of being a model had imploded, she took up writing instead and found she liked it better. Natsu's curious gaze fell on her, silently asking her for the story behind her quitting modeling, Lucy blushingly admitted she wasn't fond of the shoots like she originally thought.

Something about wearing a giant horse head on top of her shoulders just made her feel uncomfortable.

Of course Natsu burst out into a roar of laughter at the reveal, dark eyes twinkling in the silvery light.

"You? Wearing a horse head? Li-like some kinda mascot!" He giggled, doubled over himself, tears streaming down his cheeks as his arms wrapped around his sides. Lucy huffed out and waved her hands at his hysterical form.

"It's not funny!" She protested, but a tiny smile quirked at her lips. Sure, it was an amusing story now, but at the time it had been a horrible and embarrassing. Not to mention stinky. The last person to wear that weird horse head must have forgotten what a shower was, much less how to use one.

She sighed as she watched Natsu heave with laughter. Seeing as he wasn't going to stop any time soon, a daring smirk dragged over her face.

"The underwear modeling wasn't so bad though."

There was a moment where Natsu's laughs arrested in his chest before he suddenly started hacking in surprise. Lucy's words clearly had their intended effect.

Ah, so _that_ was what a man choking on his own tongue sounded like.

"S-seriously?" Natsu spluttered, pounding on his chest clear out his airway. Lucy observed the rosy hint to his cheeks and the sharpness in his eyes. The way he said that was husky, and it made something in Lucy's chest flip.

"Yeah."

There was a beat of silence where Natsu's throat worked hard to swallow, his slanted eyes focused intensely on Lucy. A blush began to work over her cheeks under his gaping stare, disarming her. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"What're you staring at me like that for?" She demanded of the man. Her stomach flipped when all of a sudden a cunning smile began to broaden his face.

"Nothing, I'm just imagining it," Natsu admitted without the least bit of shame, shrugging at Lucy's scandalized gasp. He whistled a light tune and stared up at the fairy lights hanging overhead, as if he had not just admitted he had imagined her mostly naked.

Oh how quickly her plan backfired.

She should have figured that would be the case with a man like Natsu.

"Hey!" She smacked at his shoulder, but missed by a wide margin when he abruptly stood up. Lucy's swing twisted away and her body tilted to the side, off kilter. A rather embarrassing sound similar to a squeak or shriek escaped her and had it not been for Natsu's hand on her arm, she would be eating pavement.

"Wow Lucy! You're really clumsy," Natsu grinned, sweeping his sticky hat off the top of his head. Rosy spikes of hair sprang free, curling in the night air now they had been released from their prison.

"I thought models were supposed to be graceful," He teased, offering a hand up. Lucy accepted it with some gratitude and a sulky glare sent his way.

"I'm not clumsy!" She protested, but couldn't help but smile. Natsu's palm was rough and warm in her hand. It was wide, his grip sure and strong, practically swallowing up her smaller one in his. Rebellious flutters started in her heart and worked their way down into Lucy's stomach.

Natsu tugged her to him, as if sensing the shift in mood. The wickedness in his ever present smile multiplied tenfold. His head dropped down near Lucy's ear, his voice sliding to a vibrating timber she felt all the way in her toes.

"I guess you're going to have to prove me wrong."

Lucy's eyes went wide when Natsu pulled away, favoring her with such an innocent look she almost might have believed it was genuine. But the devious glint in his eyes could never fade, no matter how disarming his pretty smile was.

"Come on," She rolled her eyes to hide her flushing cheeks, "I think it's about time we head back in. We both have speeches to make."

For whatever reason, the mention of the speech caused all the color to drain from Natsu's face.

"Oh, right. That," he mumbled.

The way he shifted was as if he were a man about to face a firing squad.

Lucy looked at him in surprise, her hands settling on her hip. She wagged a finger at him, "Natsu Dragneel. Don't tell me you forgot to write your bestman's speech!"

He puffed his cheeks out and pouted like a child, "Did not!"

Wow, he was like an actual life four-year old in a man's body.

"But I wish I had."

Lucy watched him strangle his hat between nervous hands. Something was bugging him, otherwise Lucy wouldn't be feeling sympathy for a hat about to be ripped into shreds.

"Just, Gajeel and I made a bet and– " Natsu's cheeks flamed an anxious red. His nervousness was cute, and Lucy was a little surprised by this side of the energetic man, "Well you'll find out soon."

To say Lucy was curious was the understatement of a century. She had barely seen Natsu bat an eye over what most normal people would see as embarrassing. For him to be blushing to the roots of his hair? It had to be something good.

Still, she wasn't going to pry, not when he looked so anxious.

"Then lets go get a drink before we both embarrass ourselves," Lucy smiled at him, setting a hand against a broad shoulder. She gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"Yeah," His smile was back. Lucy was happy to see it in its rightful place on his expressive face, "Besides, there will be plenty of time for me to make an idiot out of myself later! Might as well not sweat this!"

He spun in a circle and did an odd, little ass jiggle, "Just wait until you see my dance moves!"

He said it with such a fake, suave air, Lucy couldn't help but burst out in wild laughter. Something he joined her in a moment later. Together they made it back inside to the bar and made it a game to pick out the drink the other would crack into. Lucy got something weird and tarty, while Natsu made a face over whatever Lucy had made him ingest.

"I feel like I lost this game," He complained.

Lucy just smirked in response, "Enjoy your poison."

"Cruel."

They clinked their bottles together and drank their first of many beers that night.

She was pleasantly buzzed by the time to give their speeches. She was handed a fresh glass of champagne, and thanks to a little liquid courage, along with an odd, celebratory shout from Natsu– gave her speech without missing a note.

Considering the room was starting to get a little fuzzy around the edges, that was pretty good. Not that it mattered, she really wanted to see what Natsu was plotting. By the almost gleeful expression on Gajeel's face, Lucy knew it was going to be great.

To Natsu's (or the alcohol's) credit, he swaggered onto the stage without looking even a touch nervous. It was as if he had committed to giving this one hundred and ten percent of his all.

Lucy imagined he was the type to set his mind like that to any challenge. The thought made her feel warm.

He was handed the microphone and a glass of champagne like Lucy had by an apologetic looking Lily. It seemed the wedding planner was in on whatever hijinks were about to ensue. The glass of champagne was pushed back into Lily's hands after Natsu knocked the entire thing back at once.

He took in a deep breath to begin his speech.

"When we were teenagers, my bastard of a cousin and I made a bet. I swore there was no one crazy enough to marry his ugly ass. So we made a bet, and the winner would have an ode sung to their greatness by the loser. Gajeel demanded it be done at his wedding."

"The jerk didn't tell me he had somehow managed to trick Levy into being his girlfriend," Natsu grumbled, "So I lost the damn bet."

Gajeel looked positively joyful, which was strange for his normally stoic face.

The music began to play and Natsu swallowed. He was resigning himself to his fate, and an expression of determination flashed over his entire face. If he was going to suffer, it was clear this was going to be quite the performance.

Lucy gasped right alongside the crowd as Natsu opened his mouth–-

…

And it was actually _good_.

The fact that Natsu could actually sing was surprising by its own. But the fact that he began to dance, with a swing of strong hips and a grin on his face was positively _distracting_.

Oh gods.

It was certainly a performance Lucy wasn't bound to forget at any given moment. Under the hot lights of the stage, he undid the buttons of his vest with a single hand, letting it flap open and free. Lucy knew she couldn't have imagined the way his eyes swept over to her as she did it. Or the way the rambunctious crowd all catcalled and whistled.

Lucy was certain everyone in the rowdy bunch were shocked over Natsu's hidden talent, but the man got into it naturally. Being the center of attention came easily to him, and he owned what would have been embarrassing for anyone else.

He danced with Asuka and Wendy, never missing a note as his voice carried over them. It was a little rough from the alcohol, but smooth in the right ways Lucy could feel deep in her chest.

Lucy squeaked as his eyes snapped towards her.

There was a lull in the song, and he took the opportunity to prowl through the crowd to her. The lyrics started up again, but Lucy watched as velvety words dropped from his tongue, inviting her closer like some sort of snake charmer.

A strong arm circled her waist, tugging Lucy into his steady embrace. Whether this boldness came from the booze or his natural charisma, she wasn't complaining. She found herself sinking into his chest, a hand dropping onto his firm shoulder.

He winked at her while they danced, his fingers from his free hand bunching up the material of her dress around her waist. Lucy's breath caught, and she could have sworn his eyes dropped down to her lips. The heat from his hand, pressing into her skin through the thin chiffon, seeped into her bones.

Lucy wet her mouth, and this time she was positive she didn't imagine the way his eyes followed the movement of her tongue. His dark gaze traced her lips. She bit her bottom lip, watching as the man stared shamelessly.

Feeling a little spritely herself, she scooted in closer to him and lightly squeezed her hand at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

His voice hitched, wavering for the first time since he began his song. Growing in confidence, she gave him a mischievous smile, one that slowly began to reflect on his face.

Lucy felt his hand flatten down against her hip. Fingers crept downward, his eyes locked on her as if searching for a sign. He was testing the waters, seeing how far Lucy would allow his hand to travel. Natsu's gaze was attentive to see when he should stop his descent, but she gave him a lazy smirk in response. For the moment, she had forgotten they were on the dance floor with the entire wedding party.

Her heart hammered in her chest over the feeling of those hot, inquisitive hands drawing down further and further to cup over the swell of her rump. Breath hitching at the gentle, grazing touch, she met his eyes.

But right before he could reach his target, Lucy found herself swept up in another man's arms.

"It's not manly to hog a beautiful woman to yourself!" The tall man smirked at Natsu. By the expression on his face, he knew exactly what he was breaking up.

It was a little amusing to see Natsu's face go slack in shock as the man, Elfman, spun Lucy away and into the arms of Gray.

Extremely confused by the sudden change of events, she found herself being passed along to all the men in the wedding, ending on a charming man named Loke before finishing with Jellal.

"Apologies," Jellal murmured to her as they danced at something far more at a subdued pace, "This is their way of annoying Natsu, it isn't often a girl catches his attention."

Lucy could feel Natsu's eyes burning a path after her, and she realized their plan was rather devious. As soon as the song ended, he gave her a polite bow and released her to return to Erza near the remains of the cake table.

A bit out of breath, Lucy removed herself from the dance floor, glancing over her shoulder to see Natsu had climbed onto one of the tables and began to wildly shake his ass, pointing and laughing at his cousin.

Lucy rolled her eyes and went back to the bar to get another beer, when all of a sudden…

" _FIRE!"_

Her head whipped around, beer in hand as she pushed back the way she came. Sure enough, the table Natsu had previously been dancing on was set on fire.

And not just a small flame.

It was on FIRE-FIRE.

Natsu was teamed up with Gajeel, both trying to smother the flames. On the off chance his vest caught fire, Lucy had a beer at the ready to shake and douse him. But really, she had to wonder how the table had been set on fire in the first place. She could still feel the warmth from Natsu's grazing touches at her hip and waist. The sensation of his strong hand drifting down before they had been separated was fresh in Lucy's mind.

So the mystery of the table's fire was out of her depth, even though she was more than halfway certain is was Natsu's fault. After all he had been dancing on it.

She stared for a long moment, watching as Natsu and Gajeel furiously tried to put out the fire, until Juvia arrived.

In her hands was clutched a bright red extinguisher, and she gave loose a commanding order to ' _Get out of Juvia's way!_ ' before twisting the valve, and snapping up the hose.

Her long gown was slit long up to her hip, so her leg was free to brace itself against a table as she took aim and smothered the flames in foam. Natsu and Gajeel barely had the time to dive under the table and peek around the edges of the charred table cloth.

"No fire is ruining Levy's wedding!" She huffed triumphantly. The other bridesmaids just politely clapped, mostly disinterested. In fact Erza wasn't even paying the slightest attention to the fire, instead eating a slice of cake as if it were the pinnacle of fine dining.

Cana lifted a bottle of champagne in a boastful salute to Juvia, "You go get 'em girl!"

And just like that, the party swung back into full gear, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

The party was a rush of laugher and excitement after that. Natsu caught the bouquet, having intercepted it from Erza. Who chased him around the entire reception hall with murder in her eyes. It was amusing for Lucy to see such a sight, especially once he relinquished it to her. However, he had snagged a couple of flowers from it to tuck a bud behind both Wendy and Asuka's ear.

At the end of the party, Natsu smiled at Lucy and held up a flower that looked broken and crumpled at the stem. He looked a little drunk, which could be said for everyone at this point. He gave her a wide smile and slid up to Lucy, his eyes lazy and affectionate.

Instead of tucking the flower behind her ear like she expected, he dropped it stem down into her open bottle of beer.

"You ready to keep the party going?" He stepped in closer to her, and Lucy's blood spiked a bit at the soft purr in his voice.

"...What do you mean?" She asked, a flush working it way along her cheeks. Natsu's arm slung heavy and hot around her shoulders. She found herself pressed into the side of his chest, resting there comfortably. He smelled spicy and a little bit like ash from the smoking table.

"Time for the party bus!" He turned towards her, seemingly unaware of personal space. His nose dragged against her cheek, an impish grin spreading over his face. Lucy's heart jumped and a shiver burned through her.

"You ready?" He asked huskily.

Lucy looked into his warm, affectionate eyes, her heart thumping trustingly in her chest.

"Yeah."

* * *

And now I pass it off to Snogfairy to finish off our two-shot!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, snogfairy here! I almost forgot to upload my part on ff, but luckily mslead reminded me! Sorry :'D

Hope you enjoyed this little two parter, B and me had a lot of fun writing it!

This last part is, as you might have expected, a little **nsfw** ;)

* * *

The bus swerved around a bend dangerously, laughter, music and the occasional scream as it hobbled over a bump in the road resounding from its interior.

Once the centrifugal forces died down and the bus continued onwards on a straight path, Lucy stumbled back into the center of the bus by sheer force, a toy to physical laws. Luckily her new acquaintance was there to swoop in, though he was on wobbly feet himself. They chuckled lamely into each other's necks as he caught her, hands snaking around her waist.

Cups lay strewn all over the bus, rendering the floor a sticky mess, and not a single person inside was in their right mind. The alcohol supply had long been pillaged, leaving nothing but empty bottles and cans to add to the mess that was their once festively decorated party bus.

Cana was lunging lazily in a seat, her legs resting on the headrest in front of her, where she poked Juvia's head from time to time as it kept rolling towards her feet. The woman, in turn, was clutching her boyfriend's jeans in her hands. Gray had made himself a bed on the seats, in nothing but his boxers at this point, with his tshirt serving as a pillow.

Most people had been dropped off by now, and the remaining ones seemed to be minding their own business. Which was rather convenient for Natsu's ingenious plan that his drunk mind had come up with the moment the blonde had sunken into his arms.

Just like hers, his mouth was still pressing against her neck, and she chuckled lazily, small hands beginning to rub over his backside.

"Thanks," she mumbled against him, and the vibration sent shivers down his spine. Before he knew what he was doing, he started gently nibbling on her neck, humming contently. The sigh she gave in response made the hair on his skin stand up in a very good way, and he pulled her down onto the seat beside them as to not be squished against the wall forcefully as soon as the next bend in the road appeared.

At least this much presence of mind was left to him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he worked his way up her throat to her ear, and she shifted on top of him, leaning her head to the side as her eyes closed and lips parted just for him. Damn, what was this woman doing to his senses?

He wanted to taste, see, feel, smell and hear her all at once.

Good thing they were in the back of the bus, with no curious eyes observing them.

He wondered if her lips would taste like the Piña Colada she had been sipping on earlier.

There was only one way to find out.

With his face still pressed to her thorat, he inhaled her intoxicating scent once more before inching closer towards his final destination, rubbing his cheek over hers. Her skin was so soft. He smiled stupidly, unable to wipe off the sheepy expression that seemed to be glued to his face whenever he had a beer too many. It froze, though, when he felt her lips on his earlobe, where she nuzzled and then quickly sucked on it before relasing it and pushing back to meet him. Strands of her hair got stuck between them, and she ineptly pulled them away with a chuckle.

She leaned back and held a strand in front of her face, so close that her eyes crossed for a moment there, and she snorted when she became aware of his interested eyes that flickered between the mess of hair and her face.

With a huff, she threw the strands backwards and raked her hand through her hair before leaning forwards once again, bumping noses with him.

His breath hitched in his throat as their hazy eyes met, lust and alcohol clouding both their minds.

He wasn't sure who leaned in first, but suddenly their lips were touching, almost hesitantly at first, but gaining confidence with each passing second.

She rested her forehead against his when they broke apart, giggling.

"This was nice," she hummed quietly, trying to not attract any attention to them, and then confessed, "I wanted to try it all evening." A blush spread across her cheeks, but she held his gaze with alcohol-induced bravery. He found she looked outright adorable, moving both hands to cup the sides of her face.

Then he placed a quick kiss onto the tip of her nose, a little slobbery, and she wrinkled her whole face in mock disgust. Her tongue darted out between her lips, and she bit it in concentration as she leaned in closer once more.

He wanted to bite that tongue, gently nibble on it, but she was too fast for his mind to catch up. She leaned down to his neck, pressing her lips to his pulse point and then tracing a small circle with her tongue where her lips had lingered. Then she pulled back, blinking at him almost expectantly. A low, content growl was bubbling in his chest, but he kept it down.

"Me too," he informed her, and a bright grin lit up his face. His hands moved down to squeeze her behind, and she gasped quietly as his strong hands massaged her. He tilted his head back up, almost begging her to kiss him with his eyes alone. And she complied, gladly so it seemed, and hungrily. Her hips ground into his, and he had to stifle a groan. He moved his hands to her thighs, stroking up and down the length of them and gripping down occasioanlly.

Their heated makeout came to a sudden end as the bus came to an ungentle stop, sending them both tumbling to the ground as Natsu was shoved out of the seat and lost his footing with Lucy on top of him.

"Time to get out, lovebirds," Cana slurred with a sly grin down at the blushing pair.

* * *

The three walked down the dimply lit corridor in silence, thought´every time Cana glanced back at them with that knowing smirk of hers, Lucy blushed various shades of red. Once Natsu tripped over his own feet,a nd it took all her strength to hold him up as he leaned onto her for support.

Cana opened a door to her right.

"This is my old man's bedroom - where _I_ will sleep. He's out of town for a few days, so you don't have to worry abourt being… too loud." A lewd grin spread over her face, and while Lucy blushed once again, the implication seemed to have been lost on Natsu.

"Ah, that's cool" he laughed, scratching his head. "I've been told I can be quite loud sometimes, for some reason."

Lucy facepalmed hard as Cana burst out laughing.

"Thankyou for that bit of information," she grinned, and Lucy smacked her forearm with a quick glare. Natsu followed the silent exchange with confusion written all over his face.

The next door Cana opened, a bit further down the corridor, turned out to be her own bedroom. "And _this_ is where you'll sleep."

It was quite spacious, with large curtained windows and a bed that was just one size short from becoming a double bed.

"You can sleep in tomorrow," Cana grinned as the pair stepped into the room hesitantly, "so _no rush_. I might even make breakfast, if you're lucky."

"Cana…" Lucy started, "there's only one bed."

Not even gracing her with an answer, Cana rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. They could hear her cackle behind the closed door, snorting a 'good night' before her steps faded on the carpet.

"So…" Lucy laughed nervously, afraid the situation might turn awkward if she did not fill the silence.

But any train of thought halted in its tracks when Natsu's arms wrapped around her and he placed a soft, open-mouthed kiss on her neck. A low moan escaped her as she let her head roll back onto his shoulder, allowing him to continue his path along her collarbone. His fingers played with the hem of her dress, raking it up her thighs a little before letting it drop back down.

"Hey, look" he suddenly exclaimed against her tingling skin, lifting his head and disturbing her mood. "She has alcohol in here!"

Lucy's eyes moved to the shelf that stood a few feet from them. The upper part was filled with a whole stash of different liquors.

"Wha– She keeps them all in here?"

"Gildarts is a pretty laid back guy," Natsu shrugged, sauntering over to the shelf. "Besides, no-one could stop Cana from drinking, not even him."

With a chuckle, he picked a random bottle and eyed the ettiquete. "You like whiskey?" he asked as he turned his head half back in her direction, waving a bottle with a brown liquid.

"Y-you're just gonna take her alcohol?"

"Lucyyy," he drawled, waving the bottle for emphasis - and almost dropping it in the process, "Cana has leeched off so much alcohol from me over the years, I basically _own_ this whole stash!" A wide grin spread across his face, and she suddenly found herself grinning in response. This really had to be the alcohol speaking, she mused. She wasn't the kind of person who stole alcohol from new acquaintances, was she? Then again… it wasn't exactly stealing, was it? Natsu had said so.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine…" she agreed, "but! We will tell her tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Bet she'd notice right away anyways," he snorted. "She has some kinda radar, I swear."

"I don't like Whiskey so much, though. Does she have something sweeter?"

Natsu grimaced, but turned around to scan the bottles yet again.

"Uh, this stuff looks sweet."

"That's Malibu!" Lucy clapped her hands excitedly, shuffling over to him like a child about to receive a toy. He snorted, but handed her the bottle.

A knock on the door interrupted their criminal undertaking.

"Are you drinking my alcohol?!"

Natsu glanced back from the door and to Lucy, his eyes holding a clear message: I told you so.

An hour later all three of them sat on the ground, an empty bottle of Malibu between them, as well as a recently opened bottle of Whiskey. Neither could go on for the time being. They all chuckled at nothing from time to time, and at some point Lucy slumped against Natsu with a joyful giggle.

"Naatsuuu," she drawled, lifting herself to his ear to secretively whisper: "I want to sleep with you."

Now that apparently sobered the man up quite a bit, and he was sitting upright before she knew it. Lucy's murmur had been louder than she had intended, apparently, because Cana worked herself up onto her feet and wobbled to the door, mumbling something resembling to 'have fun' before she clumsily closed the door.

"Mmhhmm," Lucy hummed with a big smile on her face, reaching for Natsu again.

"I'm all fired up now!" he suddenly declared, all fatigue wiped off his face as a predatory grin took over his features. He pounced onto her then, pinning her to the ground and settling one leg on either side of her.

She blinked up at him coyly, and a sound akin to a purr escaped her lips.

"I'm a cat," she declared. "Are you a cat too?"

"F'course," he chortled, leaning down to brush his lips along her collarbone and resting them between the valley of her generous breasts.

"Cats lick each other you know," she mused.

His head shot back up, eyes wide, and only when he started blushing from one ear to the other did Lucy realize the implications of her words.

"N-not _there_! I mean, maybe they do, and maybe I want– Oh no but I meant–"

His hungry mouth stopped her from tangling herself into her words any more, and she gratefully responded his greedy plea. His lips prodded hers apart, and as his tongue delved into her mouth to meet hers, she lifted her hips to languidly grind against him.

He moaned into her mouth then, and the sound surprised her.

She liked it. She liked how expressive he was.

Repeating the motion, Lucy smiled in satisfaction as she felt a familiar bulge in his pants pressing into her left thigh. He bit into her lower lip as a hissed breath escaped him.

Breaking apart, she panted a little before trusting herself to speak coherent words.

"…bed?" she managed to croak, and he rasped a laugh above her. He helped her up, and arm in arm they slowly arrived at the bedside, dropping down heavily. The matress cushioned their impact, but the bed protested a little as they weighed down on it.

"You know," Lucy mumbled against his chest, "I like you."

Natsu laughed, then, a raspy sound that he directed at the ceiling.

"And I like youuu," he sing-songed as he rolled her over. He grinned down at her fondly, and then began tugging on her dress. It took a lot of wrestling on both parts to work her out of it, but in the end they succeeded. Natsu was ready to discard the dress on the ground in a crumpled mess, but Lucy protested.

"S my favourite!" She wagged a reprimanding finger at him, and then folded her beloved piece of clothing somewhat gracelessly and, after a quick look around, opted for hanging it over a bedpost. It didn't look much better than it would have on the ground.

Natsu watched all this with amusement, all the while tugging at his bowtie. As it came off, he felt like he could finally breathe again. He dropped it to the ground with a relieved sigh, and this time, no protest on Lucy's side was to be heard. Instead, her eyes were glued to his dress shirt, and the way it hugged his toned torso.

She licked her lips.

This time, it was her who pounced. With a giggle, she landed on top of him, rubbing her half-naked body against his sensually. It was more than he could take. Strands of her now loose hair tickled his chest as she kissed her way up to his lips, all the while undoing the buttons of his shirt.

He groaned, lifting his hands to pull her hips down to his. Her legs spread on either side of him, and she pressed down harder, grinding against him until he gasped and rolled her over, pushing her into the matress.

"Not fair," he growled, "You're gonna drive me insane like this."

"Good," she grinned, a mischievous twinkle to her hooded eyes.

"Damn, Lucy," he mumbled before diving back down, descending on her throat with his teeth, nipping and sucking as his hands began to knead the mounds of her breasts.

"Ahh," she breathed with a smile, "yes…"

And then, a little later, when she was squirming beneath him with his hands stroking her nipples through the lacy fabric of her bra and his shirt long since having greeted the floor, she mumbled, "Bra…off."

Gladly obeying her command, Natsu reached behind her, and she arched her back for him. With surprising ease (it only took a _little_ fumbling), the piece of clothing came off and he threw it behind him, eyes already fixed on his price.

Without another word, he slanted his lips over her left nipple and sucked gently, lavishing her with his tongue. He was rewarded with an extensive moan, and the almost pleading bucking of her hips. Continuing his administrations all over her body, he edged his way closer and closer to the most tempting of places that awaited him between her legs.

When his lips brushed along the hem of her underwear, he placed feather light kisses all over the sensitive skin, feeling her tense beneath him. He grinned against her, then, moving his head a little lower but hovering a safe distance from the already damp material, avoiding to breathe in through his nose in fear of losing all restraint.

"H-hey Natsu," she suddenly stammered, and her tone made him look up seriously. She was staring down at him, all flushed and breathing heavily, and he swallowed hard. "Just… I don't normally do this."

Her smile was hesitant, but as his face softened, she gathered the courage to go on. "But I want this. I know I'm…drunk," she snorted, aware of the understatement, "and you are too, but I really, really want th–"

His lips pressed against her lacy underwear gently, and whatever more words she had had in mind, they all vanished in a heartbeat. Had she had the presence of mind, she would have been grateful (because really, who knows what nonsense she might have started spewing). But as it was, his demanding lips moved along the fabric, dampening it even more than it already was when his tongue darted out to press down experimentally, and conscious thought slipped from her.

Her hips arched off the bed, and she moaned lowly.

He locked eyes with her then, grinning triumphantly.

"I really want this too," he murmured honestly, and his breath fanned across her most sensitive parts. Her lips parted, but no sound came out. She couldn't tear her gaze off him. Nor could she feel shame. He kissed her again, as he kneeled between her legs, and her eyelids fluttered shut as her head dropped down into the pillow.

She spread her legs some more, needy and wanton at this point, signaling him to continue his sweet torture.

And he did. Oh, he did.

The magic he worked between her legs left her gasping and mewling in delight, her hands coming down to grab fistfuls of his damp hair. She began rocking her hips against his head in the same steady rhythm he had picked up, and it was not long until he pushed her over the edge.

"Oh god," she whispered, delirious from her high, "oh god oh god oh god."

It barely registered in her foggy mind when he crawled over her, pressing his wet lips against her mouth. She relished the kiss, gripping onto his neck and feeling the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

"Fuck," he finally breathed against her lips, seemingly just as unwilling to break the contact. "I want you so bad."

The words caused a knot in Lucy's stomach to tighten, and she felt heat rush back down to the glowing coals he had left glimmering. His hand gently stroked her again, and she felt pleasure rushing through her veins.

"Do you… do you have protection?" she breathed out between wimpers, and his hand stilled. When she cranked her eyes open to look up at him, his face had flushed a bright red.

"Y-yeah," he suddenly stammered, obviously embarassed by the fact. "But it's not like– I mean, Loke gave it to me at the party. He wouldn't stop bugging me! It's not like I was, uh, _planning_ on–"

She pulled him down before he could lamely stutter on some more, kissing him softly.

"Well I'm glad he did," she smiled up at him, and his heart skipped a beat.

The way she looked at him made him want to take her slowly, lovingly, with tender fingers caressing her trembling lips. It made him want to wake up next to her and make her breakfast, made him want to see her smile many more times, when they would wake up together in _their_ bed.

He shook his head at the sudden thoughts, trying to blame them on the alcohol.

But he knew it had nothing to do with his unfamiliar wish.

He'd been drunk many times, and never had he felt the sudden urge to move in with a woman he barely knew. He chuckled at himself then, and her already questioning eyes squinted in amused wonder.

"What?" she grinned.

"Nothing," he lied, leaning down to kiss her again, slow and tender this time, savouring every second of it. Damn, why did she have to be so good even at this? Her hot body beneath his disabled him from thinking straight. Her cheeky fingers started roaming all over his body again, peeling him out of his shirt, which he made quick work of.

He was breathing heavily as he prodded himself up onto his elbows, his chest rising and falling above hers, pushing into her breasts every time he inhaled. She moved her hands along his chiseled abs, marveling at the hard ridges and valleys of his body, until she reached his pants. Her eyes were glowing with admiration as she drew small, almost tickling circles into his skin, and he sucked in a breath. His muscles tightened beneath her touch, and he held his breath as she moved to undo the button of his pants, sliding the zipper down.

Then her eyes sought his again, and he grinned down at her, trying to hide his laboured breathing and almost inbearable anticipation. Then her hand slipped into his pants and cupped him through his briefs, gently gripping his rigid length. He was so hard for her, it almost hurt at this point.

Her already wide eyes grew in size as she felt him twitch in her hand, and she glanced back at him to find his eyes closed. His hands were fisting into the sheets, arms trembling as he held himself up. The glowing embers in her belly had turned into a raging wildfire. She pulled her hand back slightly, only to slip in beneath his underwear this time. His skin was hot and velvety as she gripped him, and he hissed above her.

"You like that?" she whispered, surprised at her own boldness.

He only nodded, pushing his hips into her touch. She gripped tight, stroking up and down his length and gently pushing against the tip with her thumb. He cried out quietly, and suddenly collapsed on top of her. His weight pressed the air out of her lungs, and he apologized profusely as he picked himself up and kneeled on the bed.

"Wish I wasn't so drunk," he grinned apologetically as he scratched the back of his neck. "If you do things like that, I don't know how long I can go on," he admitted quietly, unable to look her in the eye.

The triumph she felt in response made her sit up herself, facing him directly. She smiled sweetly at him, leaning towards his ear - and almost losing her balance in the process. So much for being sexy. "Better get started then," she said nonetheless, pulling back with a challenging grin.

His face brightened again, and she found this was her favourite look on him. That grin of his suited him best, as if it had been custom made only for him. Which, she guessed, it had been, if you thought about it. Boy, her thoughts really went in interesting directions this evening. Curtesy of champagne, Malibu and whiskey, she assumed.

She watched him rummage through the pockets of his pants, and then cocked a brow as he threw his head back and groaned.

"It's in my bag."

Both their heads simultaneously moved to the bag he had dropped beside the door. And both came to the conclusion that they could not reach it from where they sat. Lucy for her part didn't even trust herself to get up at this point. That would be a way to make a fool out of herself she was not willing to try out.

Natsu, on the other hand, never had a problem with any fooling around - she had quickly noticed that earlier this evening, when he had set a whole table aflame with the swing of his hips.

She giggled when he jumped up enthusiastically, forgetting about his undone pants. They slid down to his knees, and he almost fell over entirely. Lucy clutched her belly as she sat on the bed, unabashedly laughing at the poor man. But he joined right in, fighting his way out of the impertinent article of clothing.

He practically launched into his bag, rummaging through its contents until he triumphantly held up a small quadratic piece of foil. He beamed at her, and Lucy toppled over on the bed, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Attack!" he suddenly roared, and the last thing Lucy saw were his legs as they left the ground. She turned onto her back, shrieking and raising her arms in defense at the man who was about to crash into her any second.

But he caught himself well, laughing at her terror, until suddenly the whole bed made a sound that caused the both of them to freeze on the spot.

 _Creeaakk_ , it went again, and as their eyes locked in silent terror, the frame came undone beneath them, sending them flying into a heap of blankets and pillows. The matress folded in on them, almost burying the pair in the chaos. Natsu's body pressed against Lucy's protectively, and for a moment they just breathed together on utter shock.

"Did we just…"

"I think…. we did."

"We broke Cana's bed!" Lucy shrieked, horror lacing her voice. She threw her hands to her face, covering it whole. "Oh my god, Natsu, what do we do?"

He pondered her question for a moment. Beside them, a small latch dropped to the ground, and a screw rolled away from them into the center of the room. Lucy followed it with her eyes, already seeing her life passing by.

She had wrecked the bed of a woman she had only come to know this evening, probably effectively ruining her newfound friendship. With a man she also had met only today.

Her eyes bulged as she blinked up at Natsu in panic.

He just shrugged.

"Uh well, it's not gonna repair itself over night. Uh." He looked down into her flushed face, and suddenly laughter shook him. The sound was weirdly calming, and Lucy joined in before she knew it, laughing so hard her chest ached, ridding herself of any anxieties. She could always worry when she was sober.

Their laughter died down to the occasional lazy wheezing sound at some point, and they held each other close in silence. Lucy could feel her eyelids drooping down heavier by the second. It seemed like the alcohol was finally taking a toll on her zest for action, having robbed her of all energy after having supplied it for so long in the first place.

If the low snore that suddenly escaped him was anything to go by, Natsu was no different.

"Maybe we should do this when we're sober," she mumbled against his cheek, but then blushed. "I mean, only if you _want_ to, of course."

"Don't be stupid." He stirred, and she felt him smile against her skin. "'course I wanna."

He gently bucked his hips against her, and she felt the remnants of his arousal in his pants.

A sudden thought struck her. It was not fair was it? He had taken such great care of her - now she didn't want to leave him hanging. Her hand carefully travelled down his body, prodding him through his briefs.

He tensed above her, lifting his head in surprise to blink down at her. She just smiled, reaching her free hand up to cup his cheek and gently bring him down to connect their lips.

"Just enjoy," she mumbled against him, lazily stroking her hand along his length, over and over the same lazy movements while both their eyelids continued to droop heavily. His breathing became more rugged and strained over time, but he kept still above her, only the occasional jerk of his hips signaling her that he was very much invested in what she was doing. She didn't know how long she went on with her gentle administrations when he suddenly tensed, slumping down heavily on her with a low groan.

She pulled back her hand with a satisfied smile, gently stroking his hair with her other. His arms snaked around her, pulling her close as he dropped to the side to relieve her of some of his body weight.

The matress loomed like a cave around them, a safe shelter where they could rest and process the alcohol out of their system in the quiet hours to come.

"Thankyou," he breathed against her neck, and she blushed for the millionth time that evening. Really, couldn't her face give her a break? And had he seriously just _thanked_ her? But she was far too comfortable and warm in his arms to be embarassed. A large smile spread over her face as she snuggled into him.

"You're welcome," she grinned, craning her neck to place a quick kiss on his jaw.

"We'll do this again," he muttered, already half asleep from the sound of it.

"Yeah," she smiled and buried her face in his chest, inhaling his delicious scent. "We'll do it again."

She fell asleep even before him, and he wrapped himself around her some more, tangling their legs and smiling into her soft hair.

In this broken bed, with the matress wrapped tightly around him and Lucy snoring quietly in his arms, he had found a piece of heaven.

* * *

Lucy had died and went straight to hell.

She was absolutely certain of that when she awoke, immediately wishing to go back to blissful, painless sleep.

Everything was hot, and heavy, and she was sure she would suffocate any second now. In her sudden panic, she pushed her arms and legs away from her with all the force she could muster, a primal need for survival lending her strength.

A displeased grunt above her brought a heap of foggy memories back, and her eyes snapped open. Natsu yelped and rolled off her as far as the matress still halfway wrapped around them would allow, blinking down at her groggily.

"Ouch.. Luigi.." he grumbled, and then suddenly started snoring. His head dropped right back onto her. For a second she just lay there, remembering they were both naked apart from their underwear. Her eyes grew wider by the second.

"Luigi?!" was all she finally managed, freeing herself of him and sitting up, not even daring to look at the mess they had created. He came up mere moments later, rubbing at his eyes.

He, of course, had no inhibitions turning his head this way and that.

"Woah," he half-laughed, half-shivered. For a long moment, neither said anything, too occupied with thinking up ways in which they might soon perish - when Cana woke up.

Though a small part of Lucy suddenly imagined the woman approvingly petting her back.

A small, helpless laugh escaped her lips.

Natsu turned slightly to glance at her, a smile quirking his own lips. Then he leaned over, casually stealing a kiss from her. Lucy's heart sped up, and while shivers still ran along her spine, he already busied himself with stretching his arms.

After a hearty yawn, he grinned at her red face.

"Mornin'. So, wanna get coffee?"

"W-wha-"

"Oh and maybe some buns! Cana said she'd make us breakfast, right?" Excitement swung in his voice, but then he pensively scratched his chin. "Or was that a dream…"

"U-uh… sounds fine by me?" she offered with a shy smile, one hand moving to cover up her breasts. He wanted to go buy food.. and wanted them to have breakfast together? Lucy had to admit the idea did not only make her heart do a happy little somersault, but sent her stomach into a rumbling frenzy.

His eyes slanted disapprovingly for a second, as they followed the movements of her hand, but then came back up to her face with a smile. He stretched a welcoming hand out towards her, and she took it as her smile spread, dropping her other arm and forgetting about her embarassment.

He wasn't going anywhere. And she was glad about it.

Breakfast had never sounded so promising.

Maybe, if they were lucky, this attempted one night stand had only been the beginning.

"Are you feeling as shit as me?"

"Oh, worse."

"Thank god."


End file.
